


Roses & Flashlights

by spookyotaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Engagement, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyotaku/pseuds/spookyotaku
Summary: He hung the stars, he created the heavens.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 19





	Roses & Flashlights

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my nieces who's favorite Haikyuu!! characters are Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Oikawa felt devastated after they lost trying to make it to Nationals. He didn't know how to handle the fact he wouldn't get over the fact that he wouldn't get to play volleyball with Iwaizumi anymore. Iwa wouldn't have a reason to hang out with him anymore. iwa and Oikawa were walking home after they got back to Seijoh, their eyes puffed and red from crying. Iwa was quiet, more than usual, Oikawa nudged him with his shoulder gently. "Aye.. I.. I wanted to get something off my chest. I'm sorry, this is my fault we aren't go-" Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa by his face, holding it gently but firmly. "Don't. Don't start with that bullshit. We did everything in our power. It just wasn't our time. Got it? Stop being a dumbass, Shittykawa.." His eyes were watering, voice breaking. Oikawa moved closer to him, wrapping his arms around his hips, nodding. They stood there quietly under the dark sky with the moonlight shining on their skin. Iwaizumi clenched his jaw then moved his head forward, pressing his lips into Oikawa's as their eyes both slowly closed. They held a passionate and long overdue, holding each other closely. Once they pulled away; breathless, Oikawa spoke, "Maybe I can play with you again, until then.. I'll miss you, Iwa-chan.." 

A few months went by, and the two never left each other's sides. The two decided, somehow, they'd be going to the same university. They were going to one nearby, so they decided to get an apartment together. Iwaizumi smiled as they walked up to the door and unlocked it then without a warning, picked Oikawa up bridal style, carrying him inside. Oikawa just giggled with his arms around Iwa's neck, "Iwa-chan, what are you doing?" He grinned, setting him down once inside the door and kissed him slowly. "It's our first place together, I'm supposed to carry you into the threshold." Oikawa just rolled his eyes and smiled, looking around the apartment. "I'm glad we chose here together. I get to be with you longer." "Ahh, Shittykawa. I'm not going anywhere. You have me forever." Oikawa nodded, then they went about unpacking their stuff. A few hours passed and they collapsed onto the couch together with a heavy sigh. Their hands interlocked, Oikawa rubbing his thumb over the back of Iwaizumi's. "Why did you choose me? You always acted like I annoyed you and you wanted me to go away.." Iwa's smile faded and he looked up at the ceiling. "You do annoy me, but I'd prefer a life being annoyed by you than living in silence without you. I've loved you for so long. I didn't know how to handle my feelings, so I pushed you away. I'm sorry, Tooru." He looked at him, meeting his eyes. Oikawa leaned over, placing a loving kiss into his lips. "At least you finally said something.. Promise you won't leave me?" Iwa nodded, smiling into his lips with a whisper. "Never.." 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi finished university together, and eventually got good paying jobs and moved into a small rental house. They'd been together for a little over 4 years now. And loved each other just as much as the day after their match to try to get to Nationals. But as time passed, something with them changed. It was as if the romance had died, and they fought more often. This time it was about Oikawa working late for the third week in a row. "There's no reason for you to be working this late all the time, Tooru. What's going on..?" Oikawa's face fell and he looked away. "Kageyama recently started interning at the office. And things just.. Happened. I'm sorry Hajime…" Iwaizumi's heart sunk, "What things just happened..?" His voice shook. Oikawa met his eyes, his own filled with tears. "I've been sleeping with and dating Kageyama, Hajime.. I'm so sorry.." Iwaizumi's face was stained with tears now, feeling his heart break. "Tooru.." Was all he could mutter before he rushed to their bedroom door, locking it behind him. Oikawa ran after him, banging on the door. "Hajime please! Let's talk this out.. I'll end things. I don't want to lose you.. You promised you'd never leave me.." Iwaizumi held his face in his hands, speaking just loud enough for Oikawa to hear. "That was before you decided to throw my love away.." 

They broke up after that, and Iwaizumi moved out. He moved to America for a few years, almost six. When he came back, it hit him like a truck of all the memories he shared with the man he loved that broke his heart. He felt his heart ache, a physcial pain in his now hollow chest as he passed by Aoba Johsai High. He gripped the steering whell of his car, clenching his jaw. Soon he arrived at his old house where his parents resided. He saw an unfamiliar car in the driveway, who is here? He got out and went inside, announcing he was home. His mother came around the corner with a bright smile. "Hajime! Welcome home! What excellent timing, your old friend is here." Iwaizumi tilted his head in confusion, what old friend? He walked forward into the living room, seeing mocha brown fluffy hair on the couch talking to his father. He felt his skin grow hot, why would he be here? He was frozen in time as the mess of hair turned, caramel eyes meeting his own. A soft smile grew on Oikawa's face. "Hey Iwa-chan.. Its been a while.." He never told his parents why they broke up, just gave simple replies of "growing apart." His mother had to shake him gently to bring him out of his thoughts and he looked at her then back to the boy that he swore decorated the sky with the stars. "Why..? Why are you here?" 

The two caught up, and somehow ended up dating again. Iwaizumi still was on the fence, but he couldn't resist those eyes, those easy to feel lost in caramel eyes. He held the pieces of his heart close to him, but somehow he was giving Oikawa a piece at a time. The two grew close again, it was like no time had passed, nothing bad had ever happened, and all was right in the world. He was home again, in the embrace of pale skin that felt so warm to touch. Oikawa was thinner now, and his eyes seemed to have lost color. Something didn't feel quite right, but neither said a thing. They just enjoyed each other's company. Time went by, they were together a year now. And Iwaizumi was more in love with Oikawa than he was before, and this time, so was Oikawa with Iwaizumi. Oikawa always apologized, at least a few times a month, for what happened back then. Saying how badly regretted it and he'd been in pain since. Iwaizumi always told him its okay and he had the rest of their lives for him to make it up to him. Oikawa is holding Iwaizumi in bed in Iwaizumi's apartment that Oikawa moved into. "Hajime, I promise to never, ever hurt you again.." Iwaizumi smiled and shushed him, "Go to sleep.." The next day, Iwaizumi was gone all day. Come nightfall, Iwaizumi called Oikawa to meet him at their old park. Once there, there was a balloon tied to a bench with a box under it. Oikawa walked over to it and opened the box, seeing a flashlight and a rose and a note from Iwaizumi. "Dear Shittykawa, take this flashlight and rose and come to the nature trail. You'll know where to after that. Love, Hajime." 

Oikawa did as told, once in the nature trail, he uses the flashlight to look around and off the main trail there is another rose, he walks over and picks it up then looks up, shining the light down that direction. He's met by a trail of red roses. Oikawa picked up each one as he walked up to it, following it until he came to an entrance that held a small pond. At the shore of the pond stood Iwaizumi, under an arch made of whiteish-yellow fairy lights and roses, holding a bouquet of white roses. A path with roses on each side led the way with it lit up by more fairy lights. Oikawa's face lit up bright red as he walked up to Iwaizumi, holding his own bouquet of red roses. "What is all this, Iwa-chan..?" Iwaizumi smiler, running his fingers through the mocha hair he's grown to love so tenderly. "I told you I'd never leave you. And I did. This is my dearest apology to you. I've known you almost our whole lives, and I still prefer your annoying ass in my life than without. Those years apart was more torture than anything you could ever do to me. You hung the stars, you carved the moon, and you light up the sun for me. All the planets align when my eyes meet yours, and I feel like I'm on fire and underwater looking at all the beauty at the same time when your lips meet mine. Your my best friend, and my soulmate. And I can't live another second without you.." Iwaizumi held Oikawa's hand with his own as he got onto one knee, pulling out a ring box and opening it to reveal a silver ring with a beautiful white diamond inside. "Tooru Oikawa, will you please marry me..?" Oikawa felt hot tears stream down his face and he covered his mouth. His body shook, he so badly wanted to say yes. However, his voice shook and crakced as he spoke, "Hajime, I can't.. We don't have enough time.."

Iwaizumi's heart shattered all over again as he stood. "What do you mean? We habe pkenty of time." Oikiaw shook his head, now violently sobbing. "N-No.. No we don't.. I only have a few weeks left.." Iwa was so confused, he pulled Oikawa close. "What are you talking about?" "Oikawa looked into Iwaizumi's eyes, "I'm dying.. I have Von Hippel-Lindau. It's wear my body grows tumors all over. I have a lot in my brain. That's why I struggle to talk, or hold or move things. Or to even walk.. I didn't know how to tell you. I'm so sorry.. I only have a few weeks left.." Iwaizumi gree numb inside hearing these words. He didn't cry. He didn't become sad or angry. He just petted the boy's cheek and spoke. "How many?" Oikawa leaned into his chest."Three, if I'm lucky.." Iwaizumi nodded and he sat him down at the picnic he prepared and they talked. They talked about everything under the moon, except about Oikawa dying. There was no mention of it after that moment. Iwaizumi took time off work, and soent every moment he could with Oikawa. He acted as if nothing was wrong, like everything was fine. Like his life wasn't just shattered at the seams. Nearly two weeks after that night, Oikawa was put on bed rest so he could live his last few days in peace. Old teammates, old friends, family, they all visited and said their goodbyes. Even Kageyama, who was now married to Hinata. Oikawa lost weight quickly, becoming more of skeleton. He became less lively and bright, and grew more quiet. Watching out the window a lot, especially at night. Something about the moon spoke to him. He looked to Iwaizumi one day, smiling. "Hajime, can you please go get me a bouquet of roses?" Iwa reluctantly agreed and left. When he came back, Oikawa had managed to gather both their parents there and a few close friends and Oikawa smiled brightly at his love with a stranger standing near his bed. "Hajime, let's get married.."

Iwa was taken by surprise but agreed, happily. He sat down next to Oikawa, hilding his hand and kissing his knuckles as they did the ceremony. It got to their vows, and Hajime just said pretty the same things he did the night he proposed. Then it was Oikawa's turn, and he smiled as he looked deeply into his love's dark chocolate eyes. He struggles to speak, but it didn't stop him. His words forced, choked out, slow and in pieces, he spoke. "Hajime Iwaizumi, you were the saving grace I always needed. You say I hung the stars, but my love. My dearest, most faithful love. You created the heavens. You created them and somehow, in this vast messed up world. You found me. You chose me. And I can't be more thankful and happy. You are the purest white angel with the largest and softest wings, with the bright halo. I never once deserved you, not even a little bit. But somehow here we are. I won't be here much longer, but please be strong for me. No matter what. Live and love again. For me. I love you so much." They and everyone else were crying, the ceremony continued and Iwaizumi said I do. Oikawa smiled, his hand gently placed on Iwaizumi's cheek, he spoke ever so softly. "I do.." As their lips met, Iwaizumi felt his heart sink as the lips didn't return the kiss. He pulled away to ask what was wrong, and Oikawa went limp in his arms. He looked to their family and someone, he doesn't remember called 911. Oikawa had no pulse. His eyes were losing more color, and he looked like a porcelain doll, fragile, but lifeless. How could this be happening now?

Funeral arrangements were made. They all agreed to let Iwaizumi handle it. Not once did he cry. Or tear up. Or break apart like everyone thought. He remained strong. He was asked to make the eulogy. He stood at the podium with a straight face. "Tooru Oikawa was incredible soul. Bright, passionate, smart, and a joy to be around. He was a true best friend, an amazing boyfriend, and I know he would've been the best husband and father. He was truly a soul taken from this earth too soon. He was my best friend, my team captain, and my entire universe. We all loved him dearly, and God, oh God will he be missed. But, he wants us to be strong. And to live, and love again. So please for his sake. Do not cry, do not be pained. We will meet him all again. Thank you." He stepped down and soon after, they all left and went home. Later that night, Iwaizumi, the strong, unbreakable soldier everyone leaned on, fell apart. He sobbed, he felt.his heart shattering over and over like a endless room of falling mirrors. He screamed at the walls, punching them, doing anything he could to take the pain away but nothing worked. His voice turned blood cold as he yelled as loud as he could into the open sky of his backyard. Tears streaming down his red cheeks. "You promised you'd never hurt me again! TOORU!"

The next morning, Iwaizumi was found in his bathroom surrounded in empty pill bottles. He overdosed with a note clenched in his hand, all that it read was, "If I created the heavens, I can come back to be with you again."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know how yall liked it or have any requests for Haikyuu!! ships short stories yall would like to see on my Instagram! @spookyotaku


End file.
